


Trying New Things...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (As if he could be anything but lol), Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Hulk (Marvel), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Clint Barton, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bruce and Hulk are total bros now and everything is good, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Knotting, Light Bondage, Omega Clint Barton, Overstimulation, RP Based fic, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Technically Foursome? Bruce and Hulk count as 2 even tho they're in the same body..., The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bruce Banner, Top Thor (Marvel), do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Clint finds out that Bruce fucked Thor on the spaceship. Of course, he just 'has' to try it too. After, Thor really just wants someone to take him in hand for once in his life...Basically Clint getting spitroasted by Thor and Bruce, and Thor getting absolutely destroyed by Bruce and Hulk...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Hulk/Clint Barton/Thor, Bruce Banner/Hulk/Thor, Clint Barton/Thor
Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/987219
Kudos: 27





	Trying New Things...

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of Gabriel from Supernatural but he doesn't actually show up in this one. Another thing from our Avengers thread set sometime after Endgame in which Tony had previously come back from Space with a concoction that turned Clint Omega, (bc fuck you Endgame, Tony lives!) because he thought Bruce and Clint would enjoy it, (they do.) And Gabriel, now in possession of the Reality Stone decided he wanted to muck about and give Thor a knot, cause he's a ridiculous little slut lol. Bruce and Hulk are very much on speaking terms and they basically co-front a lot of the time now and literally share their body in either form...
> 
> This was pretty much just an excuse for me to write more porn and also to write Bottom Thor, which is not a thing I've actually done before lol.
> 
> Stupid mistakes are mine and I only proofread this like once.

"You're a ho." Bruce chuckled at his boyfriend as Clint mewled and whimpered around his cock where he was sucking him off. "An insatiable ho with a size kink." He added, threading his fingers through Clint's hair and tugging sharply, pulling him further down his thick length until he was resting right at the back of the Archer's throat. Thor and the rest of the Guardians had stopped by the Tower to visit for a few days and of course, Clint being Clint, after finding out that Bruce had boned Thor on the spaceship, had decided he wanted to try it too. Thor had been more than happy to oblige, and Gabe had disappeared with Scott so Bruce could only assume they were probably boning too and had possibly grabbed Luis on the way, who had been staying round the Tower lately with Scott.

Clint was looking up at Bruce with hazy, pleading eyes and the Scientist knew exactly what he was trying to silently beg for. Thor was teasing, stroking his fingers inside Clint's dripping wet ass slowly and deliberately in a way that was driving the Archer utterly crazy, and he really wanted to just scream and sob with frustration and need, but Bruce was holding him in place with a strong grip and his arms were bound at his back and he had learned the hard way that Thor would stop whenever he tried to push back into the God's thick fingers, so Clint was very determinedly holding himself still where he had his knees spread and his ass turned up, presenting himself to Thor while Bruce thrust slowly in and out of his mouth.

Clint's eyes rolled back in his head in absolute ecstacy when he felt a sudden spark of electricity right over his prostate and the his entire body twitched between them even as he fought to stay still because God! There was no way he wanted Thor to stop, and Bruce was smirking knowingly down at him as he tugged on his hair and Clint had to fight not to cum too, because Bruce was mean and refused to give him the easy option of just wearing a cockring... He wasn't quite sure what his evil ass boyfriend had in mind for a punishment if he came before he was given permission, but it was undoubtedly something cruel and unusual...

Clint was shaking between them and Thor was still teasing, and fuck! Clint was sure the Thunder God was trying to sabotage him into coming early, because the fucking electricity just wasn't fair. A thin, pleading whine left him and Clint could feel his eyes watering with the sheer oversensitivity of his entire body, and Thor finally decided to take mercy on him after a significant look from Bruce. Clint would have howled with relief when he felt the God finally pushing into him, and yeah, shit! Bruce hadn't been kidding, Thor was big. Obviously not Hulk big, but still fucking huge and he was hot and hard and filled him up very nicely thank you very much. When Thor started moving Clint's brain checked out.

The Archer fell completely limp between them and Thor's large hands gripping his hips were the only things holding him up as the God thrust into him in long, deep strokes. Bruce's dick was leaking precum down his throat and Clint swallowed it all eagerly as he licked and sucked at the thick length, moaning lowly around it and Bruce was panting softly now as he twisted his fingers tightly in Clint's hair, and Clint could tell he was getting close.

He was proven right a few moments later when Bruce let out a rough groan and shoved himself right down the back of Clint's throat, releasing a steady stream of cum down his throat and the Archer drank it all down greedily where Bruce was holding him in place until he had finished. Clint gasped heavily and started panting when Bruce let him up, resting his head on his thigh as Thor continued to thrust into him, and the Archer lost track of how long the God kept fucking him and Bruce was petting his hair and Clint just let himself drift in the pleasant sensations.

A broken cry left him when Thor finally pushed in hard and seated himself deep, coming with a deep groan and Clint was seriously gonna buy Gabe something really nice for Christmas for randomly deciding to use the reality stone to give Thor a knot, after deciding that the Demons really had it right and he wanted in on that...

Thor came a lot and it was hot and thick, and his knot was fucking huge and Clint mewled pathetically where he was hanging limply in the God's grasp, nuzzling weakly at Bruce's hand where he was petting him. After Thor's knot had gone down the God pulled out slowly and he and Bruce arranged the braindead Archer comfortably on the bed beside them.

Bruce was already hard again, thanks to his Hulkish lack of anything resembling a refractory period, and Thor was now giving him a contemplative look from where he was sitting. "What is it?" Bruce asked him, curiously. "It is not something I have done often, but if you would be willing..." The God started, actually looking a tad nervous and it didn't take Bruce long to figure out what Thor was trying to ask him...

"Oh!" Bruce exclaimed, a little surprised. "Oh, yeah... Totally wasn't expecting that, to be honest, but yeah... Yeah, we can do that." The Scientist told him with a slight grin and Hulk had sat up a bit more at the image Bruce had sent him, and the grin had become just that much more sharp and a little bit predatory as they moved off the bed onto the pile of blankets laid out on the floor and shifted, and Thor followed them with a slight anticipatory tremor.

Bruce had a feeling that he knew what Thor wanted, and it was something he could relate to, personally. That need to just give up control sometimes, and let somebody else be in charge... He supposed there were very few people besides himself and Hulk who could actually manhandle the large God, and they were more than happy to give him this... They didn't ask if he was sure. Thor knew what he wanted, and he wouldn't have asked if he hadn't been totally sure so instead, they grabbed him by the waist and dragged him closer, pushing him down onto his back on the blankets and shifting his legs apart. Thor let out a surprised grunt when he was suddenly pinned on his back without warning, and the God shivered a bit in anticipation. Very few people had the strength to push him around like this, and there were even fewer he actually trusted...

A soft breath of air left him when he felt one of the Hulk's large fingers pressing at his entrance and Thor wasn't sure when they'd found lube, but Bruce must have had some nearby because the thick digit was slick as they pressed it into him and Thor let out a low groan at the odd yet pleasant feel of fullness that accompanied the slow glide in.

It had been a long time since he'd done this and the God had almost forgotten how good it felt, to be penetrated by someone bigger than him. Hulk's finger was thick enough that it immediately rubbed against his prostate as they began to thrust in and out, and Thor let out a sharp cry at the bolt of visceral pleasure that shot through his spine and his back attempted to arch, but he met resistance from where Bruce and Hulk had placed their other hand on his chest, holding him down and if that wasn't all kinds of turning him on then Thor didn't know what was.

A slight burn accompanied the second finger when Bruce and Hulk pressed it in, but it very quickly became pure pleasure as they started moving again and he had definitely never had anything quite this large inside of him before, and Thor realised that his thighs were shaking where he had his legs spread wide to give Bruce room to work. The God was panting heavily and moaning shamelessly by the time they worked the third finger into him, and the stretch was incredible. Oh, he was really starting to see why Clint enjoyed this so much now...

Thor was rocking his hips back now as Bruce and Hulk thrust into him, and a desperately wrecked groan left him when they removed their fingers, and Bruce had to actually take a moment to just appreciate the sight of Thor spread out before them, panting and shivering slightly with pleasure and gazing up at them with bright, lust hazed eyes... "Bruce... Hulk... Please..." His voice was rough and broken, and Bruce honestly had to take a few deep, steadying breaths at the sound of the God of Thunder literally begging for them to take him... 

Bruce and Hulk shifted slightly forward between Thor's legs, lifting them up over the curve of their elbows to give themselves more room as they lined up, and Thor let out a deep, breathless panted moan as they began to slide in. The Thunder God realised he was trembling slightly in Bruce's firm grip, and he had never felt quite so exposed and vulnerable as he did in that moment, spread out and being slowly speared on Hulk's massive cock.

There was pressure and fullness everywhere and it was all Thor could focus on, this endless, intense feeling of being stretched and split and filled up in the most intimate and pleasurable way possible. His every nerve was on fire with the feel of it, and the feelings of vulnerability and utter helplessness that were thruming through him only served to heighten his pleasure as Bruce and Hulk bottomed out. He trusted them both implicitly, as they did him, and it was strangely easy to simply let go and allow himself to be used for their pleasure... Giving himself over to their capable hands, and Thor grunted when the breath was suddenly knocked out of him as Bruce and Hulk started moving, not giving him a moment to adjust and the deep, hard pounding he was getting was everything that he needed it to be.

The God let out a surprised, breathy moan when he felt one of Hulk's huge hands curl around both of his wrists, pinning them above his head as they leaned more fully over him, the angle shifting slightly as Thor's ass was tilted up a bit more as he was bent almost in half, his knees still trapped over thickly muscled arms, and in this position he was even more exposed and vulnerable and the thick green cock pushing into him seemed to reach even deeper like this.

Hulk squeezed their fingers slightly where they were gripping Thor's wrists, and a pleased grunt left him when the little God made a quiet pleasure sound that was a bit like what Cupid did when they held him down like this. The harder and faster they went, the more little pleasure sounds Thor let out and the God was practically laying limp and pliant beneath them, letting them take him however they wanted. A mixture of growls, grunts and deep groans was issuing from them as they fucked Thor good and proper, nailing him to within an inch of his life the way he had so clearly wanted... No. Needed them to...

Thor was simply lost in the sensations that had overtaken him. His prostate was being constantly abused in a sort of endless, visceral torture of 'too much' 'not enough' "Please... More...!" Thor hadn't realised that he had moaned out the plea in a wrecked, broken voice and Bruce had to squeeze their eyes shut for a moment at the fucking gorgeous and frankly awe inspiring sight of the God of Thunder pinned down beneath them and taking their cock like he was born for it, pleading for more with a lust hazed blue eye, his long hair spread out in a messy halo of gold around him.

They could tell Thor was getting close when little sparks of electricity started to crackle over his skin and his remaining eye flashed a bright, blue-white as he tipped his head back, panting and groaning heavily as he suddenly broke and the God came with a ragged, broken shout all over his own abdomen and there was a distant rumble of thunder from outside and a flash of lightening in the window, and the sparks were more pronounced now, crackling over Thor's body and suddenly bursting outwards in a bright flash as the God climaxed. Bruce was only mildly surprised that it didn't actually hurt.

It was more like a weird but kind of strangely pleasant tingling sensation that rippled over their body and Bruce made a note in his head to ask Thor about possibly letting him experiment to see if that was maybe a kink he'd been previously unaware of... Clint certainly liked it, and Bruce had been discovering a whole range of new kinks that he hadn't previously been aware of ever since he and Clint had started inviting Thor and occasionally Scott and Gabe to join them. (He also made a note to call Tony and tell him that he was sorry about the probable power surges and electrical shorts caused by Thor's rather explosive release...)

Hulk and Bruce continued fucking the God through his orgasm, and Thor was completely limp in their hold now, barely audible little whines and whimpers slipping out of his throat at the overstimulation as they just kept going, dragging his orgasm out into a long, shuddery wave of a thing which had the God pleading again, although this time he didn't know for what. Whether it was more or for Bruce to stop, or some weird, confused combination of them both, Thor didn't know himself. "Please, please, please..."

It was a breathless litany by now, and both Bruce and Hulk found the sight and sound of the completely wrecked Thunder God irresistible and it was only a few hard thrusts later that they were coming with a grunt inside him. Thor let out a sound that could only be described as a low mewl when he finally felt Bruce and Hulk grind to a stop inside him, buried deep as they released and Thor could only moan softly at the hot, wet feel of them filling him up with their seed, and how Clint ever managed to fit this much inside of his considerably smaller and very mortal body, Thor would never know...

It seemed to go on forever, and Thor vaguely thought maybe they were done when they pulled back with a slick, wet feeling but apparently he was wrong, as the God let lose another breathless groan at the feel of hot seed hitting his ass and thighs, striping over his chest, neck and abdomen in warm, thick ropes. Thor stuck his tongue out to catch the bit that Bruce had deliberately aimed for his throat, a few drops hitting his face and Thor had never felt so filthy or so thoroughly debauched in his entire life, but he realised that he was loving every minute of it. Perhaps he had a few hidden kinks of his own, which could use exploring...

Thor lay bonelessly beneath them, and when Bruce shifted further over him so that Thor was face to groin with the end of their cock the Thunder God let out a soft, breathless "Oh..." Before obediently leaning up as much as he could to lick up the remants of Bruce and Hulk's cum from their still half hard penis. It didn't taste half bad. Thor thought it tasted sort of tangy, with a slight, bitter aftertaste that for some reason made him think of coffee... He couldn't help noting the difference from Gabriel's, which tasted sweeter and lacked the strange tang which Thor suspected might just be from the Gamma Radiation...

Although he obviously couldn't fit the impressive cock in front of him into his mouth, Thor still managed to lap up every bit of cum from their shaft and payed special attention to the thick head, delving his tongue into the slit and swallowing down the beads of release still there, and a low groan rumbled through him from above as a small spurt of Bruce and Hulk's seed landed across his face and Thor gave a soft, answering groan of his own at the feel of it and more than eagerly swallowed the bit that had got in his mouth. When he was done cleaning them off, Bruce and Hulk pulled back to just look at him where he lay glassy eyed and fucked out and completely filthy with cum beneath them.

Thor felt absolutely wrecked in all the bast ways and he wasn't aware that apparently Clint had been watching them from the bed for some time now until the Archer's tongue was suddenly lapping over his cum soaked hole with a soft, reverent mewling sound and Thor realised with a small moan that Clint was literally eating Bruce and Hulk's spend from his ass with a happy little whine. Bruce had obviously unbound his arms from his back, as the Archer's rough, calloused hands were resting on the insides of his thighs as he worked.

Clint spent a good long while just worshiping Thor's hole with his tongue, drawing scattered little breathless moans from the God as he lapped up Bruce's cum from inside him, before eventually moving on to licking it off his strong thighs and off his abdomen, stopping briefly to suckle at Thor's cock to clean the God's own release from it and causing him to buck slightly where Bruce and Hulk were still pinning his arms and hips, having shifted back just enough to allow Clint to slip in between them to clean him up.

When Clint reached his face the Archer stole a warm, languid kiss from him, their tongues brushing lazily against each other in Thor's mouth, sharing the taste of Bruce's cum between them before Clint eventually pulled back and settled himself down across Thor's chest with a quiet purr, tucking his head up under Thor's chin and settling down again with his arms drapped over Thor's neck.

Bruce released Thor's wrists and shifted back now, grabbing a random blanket from the pile and pulling it over them all as he settled himself down beside the half unconscious Thunder God, resting his head on Thor's shoulder near Clint's and leaning down to give his boyfriend a kiss before ordering Jarvis to turn down the lights as they all began to drift off to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Thor went and got way more subby than I expected in this and it was actually a lot of fun to write lol. I get the weirdest feeling there may possibly be more of this shit randomly writing itself at some point in the future, bc apparently these three (four) idiots all have a bunch of ridiculous kinks that they didn't know they had lol.


End file.
